


To Bind Together

by LadyBrooke



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Hades’ hold on the world is at its weakest during height of the summer.That doesn’t mean he can’t still convince his brothers of what he wishes.
Relationships: Hades/Poseidon/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	To Bind Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



“Come, brother,” Zeus says in the darkness, and Hades obeys as he does only once a year at the height of summer. Poseidon lingers behind them, fingers running down Hades’ chest, coaxing more feeling into him. 

It is their annual ritual, on these long days when Hades’ control over the world is at the weakest, and the bonds between their realms also diminishing. 

Hades’ come covers his chest and Poseidon’s hands, as Zeus lifts his eldest brother’s hips and begins to prepare him. 

“Which of us first?” Poseidon asks. 

Normally Zeus and Poseidon would fight about such, an argument as old as their ritual, until one had won. 

This year Hades opens his eyes and decides for them. “Both.” 

Zeus stops, blinking into the darkness. So does Poseidon, swallowing heavily. Neither of them want to share. 

Neither of them wants to lose and be second even more. 

“Do you not wish to see me stuffed full of both your cocks at the same time, little brothers?” Hades’ eyes glint. “Or are you both afraid you would spend too soon?” 

For a moment, the room is still, the air tense and warning of a summer storm. Hades waits for the wave to strike. 

And it does. 

Poseidon breaks first, falling forward and covering Hades, pressing him into the bed and claiming him. Poseidon does not whisper of what he wants, he says it loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room. 

He has barely spoken of how he wishes to see Hades, how he wishes to claim him and make him Poseidon’s own, when Zeus pulls Poseidon back off the bed by his hair. 

They all know how Zeus wishes to claim all his lovers. How Poseidon wishes as well, the joy they both take in their scores of children. Hades indulges them in this talk, though they all also know this is not the time.

But still, Hades watches his brothers fight for control at the foot of the bed. They are both glorious like this, shoving at one another, trying to trick the other with kisses and suckling, until finally they are both exhausted. 

Hades clears his throat then. 

“I am still owed my pleasure,” he says bluntly. 

Zeus rises then, crawling to the top of the bed once more. “I am unsure of the wisdom of such.”

Poseidon nods in the background. 

Hades raises a brow, and ignores them both. “You are sure that you wish not to share your own victory, and I say to you both that neither shall enjoy such unless I gain what I want.” 

His brothers fight at his words again, and argue, and Hades leans back and ignores them. Even now, with his powers and strength wane, even his brothers the gods cannot win against death when he wishes to win, and Hades wishes for this as he has seldom wished for anything. 

“Very well,” Poseidon says eventually. “But only this once.”

Hades smiles, and does not tell them that he knows such words are false. No matter what his brothers intend, Hades will not let this only be the once. 

“Very well,” he says in return, only the slightest hint of mockery in his tone. 

Both of his brothers ignore such. 

They are desperate now. Hades has delayed them nearly to the point of breaking, Zeus’ cock hard and spluttering come against his own chest, Poseidon shifting every few moments. 

“Should you not prepare yourselves?” he asks a moment later, already sure of what his brothers will do. 

Zeus is beside him moments later, cock slick and trying to push in, even as Poseidon thrusts beside him. For a moment, Hades fears he has pushed them too far. 

And then they still, eyes focusing on his face, eyes that have now adjusted to the dark and can finally see him. 

Zeus calms. Poseidon slows his movements too. 

They shift, Zeus to behind his eldest brother and Poseidon in front. 

“It will hurt,” Zeus mutters a moment later, a thought he seldom spares for his conquests. 

“Of course,” Hades mutters back. “That does not mean there is not pleasure to be had too.” 

Poseidon nods and pushes in, Zeus’ cock joining his. 

It does hurt. It burns and stings, and Hades allows himself a moment to cling to Poseidon’s shoulder. But that pain is offset by the reminder that these are his brothers. They are here, and the distance between their realms and themselves is diminished to the almost suffocating closeness of his brothers’ broad shoulders and chests bracketing him. 

His own cock pulses between his chest and Poseidon’s. Zeus reaches for it, grabbing it and stroking until the pain decreases and is replaced. 

It is not long before he can tell both of his brothers want more. It is not like either of them to be this gentle. 

He does not speak with words, but lowers his mouth, biting Poseidon’s nipple, reaching a hand behind his own back to claw at Zeus’ hair and yank him closer. 

That is all it takes to remind his brothers of who they are. 

Zeus and Poseidon share him between them, one pushing him forward to meet the other’s thrusts time after time. Sometimes they turn their heads, lips and teeth nipping at his skin, marking him as theirs. He does the same to both of them, and enjoys too moving so that his brothers lips accidentally meet each other. 

Zeus’ teeth scrape Poseidon’s lips, bruising them. 

Hades lets go at the sight, letting his head fall back against Zeus’ chest, his fingers leaving bruises on Poseidon’s shoulders. 

His brothers moan in unison, neither having noticed how close he was. He cannot tell which of them peaks first, drifting on the sensation of them both filling him at once. 

Come drips from him as they both pull back. 

The ritual is over, but they linger, kissing him at times and enjoying this reunification. 

Finally, they pull back, until Hades knows they are gathering themselves to leave. 

“We shall enjoy you again at Midwinter,” Zeus says as they exit the door. 

In the darkness, Hades smiles. His brothers always forget this part. 

Summer might allow Zeus and Poseidon more control over their meeting, but in winter, with the world masked in ice and deadly cold, Hades will take all control.


End file.
